The present invention is directed to lock assemblies and, more specifically, to an accessory component for a lock.
In the past, people concerned with locking their possessions to a fixed object typically used a chain or cable that was interwoven around the possession and the fixed object, such as lamp post. While the use of chains, cables or other flexible locking mechanisms provided a locking device that could sometimes be compactly stored, such devices are relatively simple to disable using bolt cutters or the like.
In response to the ineffectiveness of cable and chains for securing one""s belongings, rigid U-shaped locks were developed, typically for use with bicycles. These U-shaped locks were typically formed by a U-shaped shackle having two legs with both ends joined by a crossbar. These locks were difficult to store because the device was not compactable. Additionally, users must decide at the time of purchase what would be an appropriately sized U-shaped lock would be. This required that the user to make an unpleasant, and possibly erroneous choices.
A user could select a relatively small U-shaped lock which may not be suitable for all applications (due to the relatively limited size of the area bounded by the U-shaped lock) or the user could elect to purchase a relatively larger U-shaped lock which would be significantly more difficult to store and transport.
Clearly, what is needed is an accessory component that is usable with both flexible locking mechanisms and rigid locking mechanisms, that allows a user to form a second bounded area in which an object can be enclosed, and that is relatively easy to store and transport.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an accessory component for a lock having a lock body capable of being detachably secured in closed loop to define a first bounded area. The accessory component includes a component body having first and second ends. The first end includes a first ring defining a first bore and second end includes a second ring defining a second bore. The first and a second bores are adapted to receive at least a portion of the lock body therein. The accessory component is adapted to be positionable in an installed configuration in which the at least a portion of the lock body is located within the first and second bores such that the accessory component, in combination with the lock body, defines a second bounded area. The accessory component is adapted to secure an object within the second bounded area when the accessory component is in the installed configuration and the lock is detachably secured to form the closed loop.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lock system including a lock having a lock body capable of being detachably secured in a closed loop to define a first bounded area. An accessory component includes a component body having first and second ends. The first end includes a first ring defining a first bore and the second end includes a second ring defining a second bore. The first and second bores receive at least a portion of the lock body therein. The accessory component is positionable in an installed configuration in which the at least a portion of the lock body is located within the first and second bores such that the accessory component, in combination with the lock body, defines a second bounded area. The accessory component is adapted to secure an object within the second bounded area when the accessory component is in the installed configuration and the lock is detachably secured to form the closed loop.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of securing a first object to a second object. The method includes; providing a lock having a lock body; providing an accessory component having a component body having first and seconds ends, the first end including a first ring defining a first bore and second end including a second ring defining a second bore; positioning the lock around and/or through at least a portion of the first object; positioning the accessory component around and/or through at least a portion of the second object; inserting a portion of the lock through the first and second bores; and detachably securing the lock in a closed loop to define a bounded area securing at least a portion of the first object therein, wherein the accessory component, in combination the lock, defines a second bounded area securing at least a portion of the second object therein.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lock system including a lock having a lock body capable of being detachably secured in closed loop to define a first bounded area. An accessory component includes a component body having first and second ends. The first end includes a first ring defining a first bore and the second end includes a second ring defining a second bore. The first and second bores receive at least a portion of the lock body therein. The accessory component is positionable in an installed configuration in which the least a portion of the lock body is located within the first and second bores such that the accessory component, in combination with the lock body, defines a second bounded area. The accessory component is adapted to secure an object within the second bounded area when the accessory component is in the installed configuration and the lock is detachably secured to form the closed loop. The component body includes a portion forming a component body end and first and second component body legs extending from the component body end. The component body end is located generally opposite from the first and second rings. The component body is configured to define a twist such that the component body receives a second portion of the lock body, that is generally parallel to and spaced from the at least a portion of the lock body located within the first and second bores, therethrough with the second portion of the lock body being bordered on at least two sides by the component body end and the first and second component body legs.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to an accessory component for a lock having a lock body capable of being detachably secured in a closed loop to define a first bounded area. The accessory component includes a component body having first and second ends. The first end includes a first ring defining a first bore and the second end includes a second ring defining a second bore. The first and second bores are adapted receive at least a portion of the lock therein. The accessory component is adapted to be positionable in an installed configuration in which the at least a portion of the lock body is located within the first and second bores such that the accessory component, in combination with the lock body, defines a second bounded area. The accessory component is adapted to secure an object within the second bounded area when the accessory component is in the installed configuration and the lock is detachably secured to form the closed loop. The component body includes a portion forming a component end and first and second component body legs extending from the component body end. The component body end is located generally opposite from the first and second rings. The component body is configured to define a twist such that the component body is adapted to receive a second portion of the lock body, that is oriented generally parallel and spaced from the at least a portion of the lock body when the at least a portion of the lock is located within the first and second bores, therethrough with the second portion of the lock body being bordered on at least two sides by the component body end and the first and second component body legs.